


I Love You More Than Dummy

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

Rhodey walked into his and Tony’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Tones?” He and Tony had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Tony was still mad or not.

“Tones?” Rhodey repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Tones!? OPEN UP!” Rhodey yelled childishly.

“Rhodey shut up!” Rhodey smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Tony was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Rhodey mocked.

“I’m not!” Tony yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Tones!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN DUMMY!” The door swung open. Tony was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Rhodey couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Rhodey fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Tony whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Tony Stark. I love you more than Dummy.” Rhodey stood up and opened his arms to Tony.

“Yay!” Tony jumped into Rhodey’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
